nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/amiconf.h
Below is the full text to amiconf.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/amiconf.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)amiconf.h 3.4 2000/01/12 */ 2. /* Copyright © Kenneth Lorber, Bethesda, Maryland, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef AMICONF_H 6. #define AMICONF_H 7. 8. #undef abs /* avoid using macro form of abs */ 9. #ifndef __SASC_60 10. # undef min /* this gets redefined */ 11. # undef max /* this gets redefined */ 12. #endif 13. 14. #include /* get time_t defined before use! */ 15. 16. #ifdef __SASC_60 /* since SAS can prevent re-inclusion */ 17. #include /* general things, including builtins */ 18. #include 19. #endif 20. 21. #ifdef AZTEC_50 22. #include 23. # define AZTEC_C_WORKAROUND /* Bug which turns up in sounds.c. Bummer... */ 24. # define NO_SIGNAL /* 5.0 signal handling doesn't like SIGINT... */ 25. #endif 26. 27. #ifdef _DCC 28. #include 29. # define _SIZE_T 30. # define DCC30_BUG /* A bitfield bug (from dog.c, others) in DICE 3.0. */ 31. #endif 32. 33. #ifndef __GNUC__ 34. typedef long off_t; 35. #endif 36. 37. #define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 38. 39. #define NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS /* Allow paths to be specified for HACKDIR, 40. LEVELDIR, SAVEDIR, BONESDIR, DATADIR, 41. SCOREDIR, LOCKDIR, CONFIGDIR, and TROUBLEDIR */ 42. 43. /* data librarian defs */ 44. #ifndef NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS 45. # define DLBFILE "NetHack:nhdat" /* main library */ 46. # define DLBFILE2 "NetHack:nhsdat" /* sound library */ 47. #else 48. # define DLBFILE "nhdat" /* main library */ 49. # define DLBFILE2 "nhsdat" /* sound library */ 50. #endif 51. 52. #define FILENAME_CMP stricmp /* case insensitive */ 53. 54. #ifndef __SASC_60 55. # define O_BINARY 0 56. #endif 57. 58. /* Compile in New Intuition look for 2.0 */ 59. #ifdef IDCMP_CLOSEWINDOW 60. # ifndef INTUI_NEW_LOOK 61. # define INTUI_NEW_LOOK 1 62. # endif 63. #endif 64. 65. #define MFLOPPY /* You'll probably want this; provides assistance 66. * for typical personal computer configurations 67. */ 68. #define RANDOM 69. 70. /* ### amidos.c ### */ 71. 72. extern void FDECL(nethack_exit, (int)); 73. 74. /* ### amiwbench.c ### */ 75. 76. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_init); 77. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_args); 78. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_getsave, (int)); 79. extern void FDECL(ami_wbench_unlink, (char *)); 80. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_iconsize, (char *)); 81. extern void FDECL(ami_wbench_iconwrite, (char *)); 82. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_badopt, (const char *)); 83. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_cleanup); 84. extern void FDECL(getlind, (const char *,char *,const char *)); 85. 86. /* ### winreq.c ### */ 87. 88. extern void amii_setpens(int); 89. 90. extern void FDECL(exit, (int)); 91. extern void NDECL(CleanUp); 92. extern void FDECL(Abort, (long)); 93. extern int NDECL(getpid); 94. extern char *FDECL(CopyFile, (const char *, const char *)); 95. extern int NDECL(kbhit); 96. extern int NDECL(WindowGetchar); 97. extern void FDECL(ami_argset, (int *, char *[])); 98. extern void FDECL(ami_mkargline, (int *, char **[])); 99. extern void ami_wininit_data(void); 100. 101. #define FromWBench 0 /* A hint for compiler ... */ 102. /* extern boolean FromWBench; /* how were we run? */ 103. extern int ami_argc; 104. extern char **ami_argv; 105. 106. #ifndef MICRO_H 107. #include "micro.h" 108. #endif 109. 110. #ifndef PCCONF_H 111. #include "pcconf.h" /* remainder of stuff is almost same as the PC */ 112. #endif 113. 114. #define remove(x) unlink(x) 115. 116. /* DICE wants rewind() to return void. We want it to return int. */ 117. #if defined(_DCC) || defined(__GNUC__) 118. # define rewind(f) fseek(f, 0, 0) 119. #endif 120. 121. #ifdef AZTEC_C 122. extern FILE *FDECL(freopen, (const char *, const char *, FILE *)); 123. extern char *FDECL(gets, (char *)); 124. #endif 125. 126. #define msmsg printf 127. 128. /* 129. * If AZTEC_C we can't use the long cpath in vision.c.... 130. */ 131. #ifdef AZTEC_C 132. # undef MACRO_CPATH 133. #endif 134. 135. /* 136. * (Possibly) configurable Amiga options: 137. */ 138. 139. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use colored monsters and objects */ 140. #define HACKFONT /* Use special hack.font */ 141. #define SHELL /* Have a shell escape command (!) */ 142. #define MAIL /* Get mail at unexpected occasions */ 143. #define DEFAULT_ICON "NetHack:default.icon" /* private icon */ 144. #define AMIFLUSH /* toss typeahead (select flush in .cnf) */ 145. /* #define OPT_DISPMAP /* enable fast_map option */ 146. 147. /* new window system options */ 148. /* WRONG - AMIGA_INTUITION should go away */ 149. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 150. # define AMIGA_INTUITION /* high power graphics interface (amii) */ 151. #endif 152. 153. #define CHANGE_COLOR 1 154. 155. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 156. # define DEPTH 6 /* Maximum depth of the screen allowed */ 157. #else 158. # define DEPTH 2 /* Four colors...sigh... */ 159. #endif 160. 161. #define AMII_MAXCOLORS (1L< 162. typedef unsigned short AMII_COLOR_TYPE; 163. 164. #define PORT_HELP "nethack:amii.hlp" 165. 166. #undef TERMLIB 167. 168. #define AMII_MUFFLED_VOLUME 40 169. #define AMII_SOFT_VOLUME 50 170. #define AMII_OKAY_VOLUME 60 171. #define AMII_LOUDER_VOLUME 80 172. 173. #ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 174. # define ANSI_DEFAULT 175. #endif 176. 177. extern int amibbs; /* BBS mode? */ 178. 179. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 180. extern int amii_numcolors; 181. void FDECL( amii_setpens, (int) ); 182. #endif 183. 184. /* for cmd.c: override version in micro.h */ 185. #ifdef __SASC_60 186. # undef M 187. # define M© (© - 128 ) 188. #endif 189. 190. #endif /* AMICONF_H */ amiconf.h